Les commérages de Dobby
by WildImaginator
Summary: Vous ne savez pas combien il est distrayant d'être un elfe de maison, Harry Potter ! Dobby peut, grâce à son emplois, espionner l'enceinte de Poudlard toute entière, savoir tous ses secrets !— Dobby sautais sur la table à présent— Dobby SAIT TOUT ! Et Dobby, pourrais bien le raconté… SVP REVIEWS JE REPONDS AVEC LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ! Merci infiniment ! (Dramione ...)
1. Découverte

Salut! Je suis désolée de vous harcelée pour les reviews, mais j'ai besoin de vos conseild, de vos avis sinon je ne peut pas continuée ! J'espère que vous allez aimez cette fanfiction... spéciale. En effet cher lecteur, cette FanFiction est narrée par Dobby, Elfe libre !

Résumé :

Dobby se mue en Cupidon afin de raprocher les élèves de Poudlard, par l'amour ! Dobby, devient alors une petite commère, propageant des ragots à travers le châteaux afin de semée la zizanie ! Avec du Dramione, du Dobinky (Dobby/Winky), mais également : Théna (Théo/Luna),Hinny (Harry,Ginny) ou Blinny (Blaise et Ginny) Ronande (Ron et Lavande)... J'espère qu'elle vous fera rire, et désolé pour les fautes, c'est pas moi, c'est lui ! Je répond aux review pour le chapitre suivant, pour demain je pense... Merci à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Dobby, est un elfe de maison libre. Oui, Dobby sais que vous êtes interloqué, devant votre _ordinateur_ , ou votre _tablette_! Dobby est un elfe libre et en plus il porte des vêtements ! Oui vous avez bien lus : des vêtements ! Dobby vas vous raconté une histoire, Messieurs et Mesdames Moldu(e) ! Les petites Histoires de Poudlard, Celle que J-K Rowling ne connaissait pas ! Dobby espère avoir du succès comme Madame Rowling, comme ça Dobby sera riche et pourra s'acheter un tas de chaussettes ! Oui Dobby est génial, Dobby le sais ! Et Dobby est votre elfe préféré hein ? (répondez en reviews). Bon Dobby raconte maintenant.

La première fois que Dobby à surpris des élèves se confiant des secrets, Dobby se rendait dans les cuisines. Voyez-vous, il était très tôt et Dobby est ponctuel pour son travail. Dobby était si discret que les adolescentes ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Dobby avait compris qu'il devait les écouter, pour satisfaire sa curiosité d'elfe. Dobby en effet, s'intéressait aux jeunes habitants de Poudlard, bien qu'avant, il ne connaissait que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Les deux élèves, deux jeunes filles dont si Dobby avait bien entendu— s'appelaient Lavande et Patil. La dénommée Lavande parlait de _vernialongle_. Elle disait qu'il avait une couleur violette et qu'elle l'avait acheté au Pré-au-lard. Dobby était largué quand elle parlait aussi de _fond de teint_ , ou de _rouge à lèvres_ , Dobby ne connaissait pas ces choses. Puis Patil commença à parler de choses plues intéressantes. Elle parlait du jeune Malefoy, l'ancien maître de Dobby. Dobby le détestait. Patil disait qu'il lui plaisait, Dobby ne compris pas non plus en quoi un Malefoy plaisait. Puis elle rougit et _là_ Dobby compris en quoi. Lavande l'a regardé d'un air moqueur.

—Il plaît à tout le monde ma chérie, c'est le plus beau garçon de Poudlard.

Puis elle ajouta :

—Il n'est pas célibataire de toute façon, il est avec Pansy Parkinson.

—La sangsue toujours à son bras ?

Dobby ne comprenait pas que le jeune Malefoy aimait une sangsue, c'était étrange ! Les sangsues n'étaient même pas autorisées à Poudlard ! Dobby devait le dire au directeur, mais Dobby étant bon, même s'il détestait Malefoy, il s'en voudrait de brisé un couple.

Patil sourit, elle avait une idée en tête.

—Drago Malefoy, le plus beau garçon ? Je croyais que tu trouvais que c'était Ronald Weasley… Ou devrais-je dire…— elle se mordit la lèvre pour le pas rire— _Ronron_ ?

Lavande rougit fortement, puis fut soudainement fasciné par ses ongles.

—Tu devrais allez lui parlé, soupira Patil, J'en ai marre que tu me parle sans cesse de lui, elle prit alors une voix aigue « _Ronron_ à marqué un but contre Serdaigle ! », ou encore…

—Arrête !

—Tu devrais essayer !

—Ne me parle plus de lui ! hurla Lavande désormais rouge de colère.

Dobby dût se résoudre à se rendre aux cuisines, car Dobby allait être en retard. Dobby, étant l'ami du grand Harry Potter, pouvait aidée la jeune fille à approcher Ronald Weasley, car Harry Potter est le meilleur amis de celui-ci. Dobby sera alors un cupidon ! Pourquoi Dobby n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? Dobby, ravit de cette idée, continua son chemin, en gloussant telle une dinde.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plus ! Ce chapitre est pas captivant, mais je vais essayée de m'améliorée ! Dans les prochains chapitre, Dobby surprendra... et bien... il faut lire la suite ! Je vais pas vous spoiler quand même. Allez, à la prochaine, n'hésitez pas à écrire des Reviews, Dobby adore ça ! Moi aussi. S'il vous plaît, écrivez une review, je vous en supplie, qu'elle soit négative ou positive comme vous voulez ! Hein ? Non pas négative, c'est pas votre genre. Nous répondrons, Dobby et moi, avec prochain chapitre ! Merci ! Je pense à vous, je vous aimes !

Buckly, votre (presque) écrivaine.


	2. Conversation

Salut ! J'ai un immense retard ! Je suis désolé ! Bon voici la suite, assez courte mais je publierais la suite très prochainement !

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Matsuyama** : Merci ! Je suis ravie que tu trouve l'idée drôle, ça m'encourage à continuer !

 **Amiral Black** : Eh bien oui, Dobby n'est pas souvent à son aise dans les fanfictions ! Dobby est mon personnage préféré, et j'aime beaucoup le faire évolué ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Plume Pourpre** : Merci beaucoup ! Eh bien oui c'est une bonne idée non ? (loin de moi l'idée de me vanté !) Merci pour ta review !

 **EvlynnRogue** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui l'idée est pas mal ! Non ? (en toute modestie).

 **Jo310** : Merci beaucoup ! Je continue !

Voilà un grand merci à vous ! Ces reviews m'encouragent vraiment ! Pareil, au prochain chapitre je répondrais aux reviews de la même manière ! Je laisse place à Dobby.

* * *

Dobby—après avoir chatouillé la poire verte qui gloussait sous ses doigts de fée— ou plutôt d'elfe— pénétra dans les fourneaux du château. C'est là que Dobby _l'_ aperçue. Elle était si belle avec son corsage taché et affreusement sale ! Ces yeux était tellement gros et globuleux, que Dobby pourrait les prendre à pleine main ! (mais Dobby avait les même donc il n'avait pas à critiqué). Dobby était fou amoureux de Winky, une de ces collèges, mais Dobby savait que les relations sentimentales aux travail étaient difficiles à entretenir, alors Dobby dût s'abstenir de courtisé la belle elfe. Dobby, cependant, c'était mis sur son trente-et-un —des chaussettes dépareillées, une rouge à paillette, et une verte et jaune raillée— et son couvre chef— c'était un couvre théière mais Dobby s'en fou (note de l'auteure : désolé pour le langage inapproprié de ce cher Dobby!) —car Dobby savait qu'aujourd'hui, il était de corvée de vaisselle avec elle. Dobby s'approcha d'elle, elle sentait divinement mauvais, comme une de ces chaussettes que Dobby à gardé trop longtemps à ces pieds sans les lavées. Dobby se sentait très séduisant et séducteur, à cet instant là.

Dobby, après une journée de travail épuisante, allait devoir rangé la salle commune des Serpentards avant de regagné le dortoir des elfes mâles. Alors qu'il prononça le mot de passe qui n'était qu'autre que « Sang Pur », Dobby entendis des chuchotements. C'était un groupe de 7e année. Dobby s'approcha d'eux, de son habituelle démarche furtive et silencieuse, pour entendre leurs conversations. A cette heure ci, le couvre feu était déjà passé, ces adolescents étaient dans l'illégalité ! Mais bon bref Dobby est bon et blablabla… En se rapprochant de plus près, Dobby avait remarqué une tignasse blond platine que Dobby ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était le jeune Malefoy, installé sur son fauteuil, comme si c'était un trône. Il était entouré d'une jeune fille qui le regardait avec admiration, qui portait un carré de cheveux noir corbeau et qui avait une ressemblance frappante avec un bouledogue (note de l'auteur : ne frapper pas Dobby, il dit juste… la vérité), d'un jeune homme mat et d'un garçon brun dénommé Théo par le Serpentards blond :

—Alors Théo, j'ai entendu parler d'une rumeur affreuse ! Il avait une mine dégouté.

—Laquelle ? demanda Théo, tu sais bien, il y a de nombreuses rumeurs qui courent à mon sujet dans le château.

—Apparemment tu fréquenterais Loufoca Lovegood. Certaine personne y croient dure comme fer, et je pense qu'il y a un soupçon de vérité dans ce qu'ils disent.

—Qui te dit ça ? Ce sont des rumeurs idiotes ! Il avait l'air légèrement paniqué et ses yeux s'exorbitaient de manière significative.

—Je l'ai entendu parler de toi. De manière enjouée, précisa-t-il. Elle parlait à Weasley fille, de ses sentiments— il fit une moue écœuré— à ton sujet.

—Et elle à dit quoi ? un sourire s'étalais à présent sur son visage.

—Pourquoi voudrais-tu le savoir ? Demanda le jeune Malefoy de son habituel sourire narquois.

La mine de Théo s'assombrie.

—Euh… non par simple curiosité.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous à plût ! Je vous supplie, conjure… écrivez-moi des reviews ! J'en ai vraiment besoin ! Désolé de vous harcelée mais il le faut ! Merci d'avance !

Buckly votre écrivaine préférée !


	3. Des jambes méconnaisables

Salut ! Encore désolé pour le retard, ne me frapper pas ! Voici la suite des Commérages de Dobby ! Merci infiniment pour toute vos reviews, je suis extrêmement toucher ! :,)

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Swangranger :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis fière que tu suive MA FANFICTION !

 **Maxine3482:** Merci ! En ce moment le Lunéo est assez léger, mais j'ai quelques chapitre en avance, et je peut te dire qu'il vas être présent ! (Dobby vas surprendre quelques moment romantiques...) je ne t'en dis pas plus ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Amiral Black:** J'ai éclatée de rire en lisant ta review ! Ah oui ! Les malheureuses fautes d'orthographe ! Comment les évitées ? Oui, c'est vrai que Dobby a une déscription des yeux d'efes assez... En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta deuxième review!

 **DJHistory:** Wow ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La Fanfiction la plût originale ! Je suis vraiment touchée ! :,) Merci pour tout ces compliments !

Voilà ! Merci pour ces magnifique reviews qui m'encourage pour la suite ! C'est au tour de Dobby maintenant !

* * *

Dobby appréciais beaucoup Miss Lovegood, de par sa politesse exemplaire envers les elfes, semblable à Miss Granger. Tout d'abord, elle appelait Dobby, _Monsieur_ et non Dobby et rien qu'a cette appellation polie, Dobby frissonnais de plaisir. Ensuite, un soir de Noël, elle avait offert à Dobby une paire de « Lorgnospectre » pour détecter les « Joncheruine » ! Dobby en était ravis, même si Dobby n'avais nul idée de ce que c'était.

—Elle t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup trop ! Vraiment Théo ? Loufoca ta femme ? La mère de ta progéniture ? Y as-tu songé franchement ? Que dirais tes parents ? Tu es malade ou quoi ? Il ricana. Car figurez-vous, cher amis, que notre cher Théodore à déclaré son amour à Loufoca très tard la nuit, pendant qu'elle, allongée sur son ventre, parlait de son rêve de la veille où tout eux chevauchait des sombrals au clair de lune. Théo semblait ailleurs, elle lui a demandé pourquoi, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il lui à avoué son amour, qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle et que… pouah, il aimera que… Bon bref, le blabla habituelle pour que, tout deux puisse tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre et ainsi se chevaucher mutuellement et après…

—Tu es dégoutant Drago ! s'exclama Théodore, jamais je ne voudrais… enfin…

—Ne nie pas les faits ! Rétorqua brutalement Malefoy, tu t'es bien amouraché d'elle non ? Elle est de sang pur, au moins ? Beurk, je ne veux même pas imaginer quand vous…

—Stop ! Oui, j'aime Luna plus que tout au monde et je me fou de l'avis des autres, de mes parents et de ce qu'il pense ! J'aime quand nous parlons de ces créatures étranges que je ne connais pas et dont elle est persuadée l'existence ! J'aime quand nous détaillons les nuages et quand nous en trouvons un en forme de lapin ou de théière !

—Tu me déçois beaucoup Théodore, déclara le jeune homme mat.

—Quesque ça peut te faire Blaise ? Tu ne connais pas l'amour ! Même celui que tu porte à ta mère n'arrive pas à la cheville du mien pour Luna.

—Ravale tes mots Nott, ma mère vaut mille fois plus que ta demeuré de copine !

Dobby en avait assez entendu. Dobby était outragé par l'insolence du jeune Malefoy, de la façon qu'il traite son ami et l'amour encore juvénile qu'il porte dans son cœur. Dobby avait tellement d'histoire à réglée ! Dobby se rendis dans son dortoir. Dobby se glissa sous ses draps tout froids. Cette nuit là Dobby fit un horrible cauchemar Dobby escaladais une montagne. A chaque fois qu'il croyait atteindre le sommet, il chutât inexorablement, comme si l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé, ne pouvait pas être atteins. Dobby détestais l'échec. Déjà quand il était au service des Malefoy, il cherchait la perfection dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Les moindres plis lors du repassage de Dobby avaient le don de rendre malade Dobby qui, après l'incident, se cognait contre un mur en criant « Méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby ! »

Puis le paysage changea brutalement. Dobby était en train de manger des fraises (ne demander pas pourquoi à Dobby, il n'en sait strictement rien), quand il tourna la tête, il remarqua Miss Lovegood et Théo qui se prosternaient devant lui et le suppliaient :

 _Maître Dobby, s'il vous plaît aidez-nous ! Empêcher Malefoy de nous séparé !_

Puis maintenant Lavande, qui suppliait Dobby de la liée à Ron. Enfin, tout disparut pour laisser place à un tourbillon de chaussettes.

 _Et c'est là que Dobby la revue. Elle était affreusement propre et embrassait un autre elfe que Dobby. Elle se retourna vers Dobby, puis le regarda avec malice._

—Dobby réveilles-toi, il est temps !

C'était Minky (Note de l'auteure : oui, dans mon histoire, tout les elfes de maison femelles ont un prénom qui fini par –inky…), une collègue à Dobby, qui secouait à présent Dobby. Dobby émergeât peu à peu du sommeil. Mais comment a-t-elle pût rentrer dans le dortoir des mâles ? Et pourquoi me réveillé ?

—Minky ? Pourquoi réveilles-tu Dobby ?

Elle regarda Dobby d'un air inquiet, comme si Dobby avait un déficient mental.

— Dobby à fait la grasse matinée ! Dobby est très en retard ! Couina la petite elfe.

Dobby était extrêmement fatigué par son cauchemar. De plus, Dobby avait la _flemme_. Dobby devait chercher une excuse pour ne pas allez travailler.

—Euh… Minky, Dobby est très malade… kof ! kof ! Toussa faussement Dobby pour illustrer ses propos.

—Ah ! Et de quoi Dobby est malade Dobby ?

—Dobby a… a… chercha Dobby, Eh bien (kof, kof) Dobby est très atteins de _la Flémingite aigüe_.

—C'est quoi ? Demanda Minky

—Eh bien, c'est une maladie très rare, une maladie de la fatigue musculaire— dit Dobby se basant sur ses vraies connaissances pour construire le mensonge — qui incite la personne à ne rien faire et à dormir.

—Très bien, alors Minky… Vas prévenir Mr. Rusard que Dobby est absent aujourd'hui. Minky avait l'air déçue.

—Merci ! dit Dobby tout content, mais au fait pourquoi c'est toi qui demande à Dobby et pas un de ses collègues de chambres ?

Normalement, ce sont les collègues de chambre mâles qui sont sensés informé Rusard du motif et de l'identité de l'absent, et non les femelles. Minky rougis.

—Oui, mais Minky…Minky c'est portée volontaire pour le faire. Bonne journée Dobby ! Confuse, Minky s'enfuit de la chambre de Dobby.

Dobby se demanda pourquoi elle a pris cette responsabilité. Minky et lui ne sont même pas amis ! Dobby ne lui à parlé qu'une fois, pour savoir si Minky pouvait lui passé la confiture lors du petit déjeuner des Elfes. Dobby était très fier de son mensonge. Vous savez sûrement, cher(e)s Moldus, que les elfes ne peuvent pas mentir. C'est dans leur nature ! Mais Dobby est un elfe libre maintenant, et Dobby n'a pas de maître… Dobby repensa à son rêve et eu une soudaine idée. Et si Dobby allait espionner les élèves ? Dobby devait aider Lavande Brown à conquérir Ronald Weasley aussi, non ? Ah ! Dobby à trop de choses à faire en cette journée de repos ! Dobby s'habilla en toute hâte et courut à la grande salle.

Quand Dobby arriva, Dobby constata avec regret que la salle était déjà bondée Dobby dût se caché sous la table des Griffondors. Dobby s'était alors lever si tard ? Dobby se fit tout petit et évita les pieds se baladant sous la table. Dobby n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, mais il savait qui il devait trouver : _Ronald Weasley._ Dobby, étant limité de par le fait qu'il était sous la table, ne pouvait pas reconnaitre Mr. Weasley par son joli minot de rouquin. Dobby allait devoir reconnaître _ses jambes_. Dobby épia sans réserve les pattes arrière de ces sorciers. Dobby se pris plusieurs pieds sur son chemin, mais Dobby avançais, malgré la douleur. Dobby était certain de ne pas avoir vus les jambes du roux. Dobby les remarqua enfin : la robe de Ronald Weasley se remarquais facilement, car elle ne touchait pas le sol, comme toute les autres, surement parce qu'elle était trop courte. Dobby savait que Ronald Weasley venait d'une famille modeste. Il a gardé la même robe depuis plusieurs années. Dobby avait aussi remarqué ses jambes, à présent poilus, et toute rousse. Dobby jubilais intérieurement, fier de son intelligence. Mais vus que Dobby avait baisée sa garde, Dobby ne remarqua pas le énième pied qui le percuta. Dobby gémit de douleur. Le possesseur du pied baissa la tête sous la table. Son visage était extrêmement familier à Dobby puisqu'il possédait des cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux verts encadré de lunettes rondes. Enfin, Dobby remarqua sa fine cicatrice sur son front, à peine dissimulé par ses cheveux qui témoignait son passé douloureux.

—Dobby ! fit-il à Dobby, surpris, mais que fais-tu là ?

—Harry Potter! S'exclama Dobby, chuuut! Harry Potter vas faire repairer Dobby!

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plût ! N'hésitez pas à me mettre une review !

Buckly


	4. Une lettre

Coucou ! Merci pour ces reviews ! Voici leurs réponses :

 **Swangranger** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu continue de lire mon histoire !

 **Amiral Black** : Je suis ravie de t'avoir donnée une idée pour ne pas travaillé :,) ! Merci de continuer à lire ma fiction !

 **Guest** :(il y a deux Guest) : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !

 **Guest** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Wow, Dobby est super à travailler ! (C'est des termes de grand pour moi).

* * *

—Dobby, ne devrais-tu pas être au… euh… travail ?

—Eh bien justement, Dobby est sensé être malade de la flémingite aigüe ! Affirma Dobby.

—Mais attends… Dumbledore t'a cru ? Je croyais que les elfes ne pouvaient pas mentirent ! S'étonna Harry Potter

—Eh bien… Dobby est quelqu'un de très persuasif et convaincant ! C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il s'est fait embauché !

—Mais enfin, Dobby c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé ce travail ! Bon laisse tomber…

Dobby trouvait Harry Potter changé. Cela fessait depuis l'année dernière que Dobby ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu et Dobby devait l'avoué, il était devenu viril.

Bien entendu, pas autant que Ronald Wesley, qui est dorénavant aussi poilu qu'un gorille. Sa voix avait muée, et sa pomme d'Adam, saillait fièrement à sa gorge _(nda: Pff… je sais même pas si ça ce dit enfin…NON Dobby ne sais pas si cela ce dit ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !)_. Maintenant, il paraissait presque séduisant.

Soudain, Ronald Weasley baissa la tête sous la table.

—Dobby ? Mais…

Dobby se rendit compte qu'il devait s'enfuir, sinon tout le château allait être au courant de la présence de Dobby (une présence autre que celle qu'il doit avoir au fourneau). Dobby entendait déjà des « Oh ! Regardez un elfe sous la table ! ». Dobby maudit ses piètres talent d'espionnages et s'apprêta à transplaner quand il remarqua un détail qu'il lui fit mal au cœur : les chaussettes de Ronald Weasley était strictement identique. Cela le perturba et il fini par transplaner dans le dortoir des Elfes. Dobby respira calmement. « Un, deux ! Du calme Dobby » se dit Dobby intérieurement ! Il chercha une de ses paires de chaussettes les plus sales et y plongea le nez pour trouver du réconfort. Ronald Weasley lui avait irité les yeux avec ses horribles chaussettes mauves identiques ! Dobby allait faire un malaise. Heureusement, cette envie se dissipa avec l'odeur réconfortante de ses chaussettes sales. Dobby s'allongea sur son lit. Il aperçu un jet de sa lettre qu'il avait écrite pour Ronald Weasley de la par de Lavande. Oui, Dobby avait tout prévu ! Dobby corrigea les fautes d'orthographes (oui, Dobby sais écrire). Au final ça donnait plutôt ça :

 _Cher Ronron Weasley de mon cœur,_

 _*Dobby* Lavande aime beaucoup Ronron Weasley. Quand Lavande se surprend à regarder Ronron Weasley, le teint de Lavande prend la même couleur que les cheveux de Ronron Weasley._

 _*Dobby trouve*_ _Lavande trouve aussi ses poil de jambes et sa petite barbe de trois jour qu'il ne s'est pas rasée très viril. C'est pourquoi, *_ _Dobby voudrait*_ _Lavande voudrai demander Ronron Wesley en épousailles, et le plus tôt possible._

 _Bien Cordialement_

 _*Dobby*_ _Lavande._

* * *

J'ai fait quelques modification dans la lettre car je n'avait pas vu que les mots barrés ne marchait pas sur le site. Dobby à barré ses fautes, car il oubli qu'il se met dans le personnage de lavande. Ce qui est entre ** est normalement barré.

Excusez-moi !

Buckly (et merci pour votre compréhension :)!


End file.
